BABY DADDY DRAMA!
by ROM3O
Summary: it was a fine day until sakura had a problem how much of a problem? well lets say it a big problem...
1. Chapter 1

AY BAY BAY LOL YAY THIS IS MY FIRST AKATSUKI STORY WHOOOHOOOOO!

I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY AH WHO WOULD LIKE TO DO THE HONOR?

TOBI: TOBI DO!

MEWBERRY09: LOL OK GOOD AHEAD

TOBI: MEWBERRY09-

DEIDARA: DOES NOT OWN NARUTO AND NEVER WILL EVEN IF SHE TRIED YEAH

TOBI: AW DEIDARA-SENPEI! :(

MEWBERRY09: **WACK DEIDARA WITH A BASEBALL BAT** SHUT IT YOU FOOL WAIT YOUR TURN! GO AHEAD TOBI DARLING :)

TOBI: YAY MEWBERRY09 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO BY ANY CHANCE BUT SHE DOES OWN THIS STORY AND TOBI HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! :D HOW WAS THAT?

MEWBERRY09: SNIFF SNIFF AW MY BABY GROWING UP SNIFF THAT WAS GOOD VERY GOOD :)

DEIDARA:...ON WITH THE SHOW YEAH! **MUMBLE**

* * *

><p>It all started not long ago...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>_

_**CRASH!**_

_**BOOM!**_

_**BANG! **_

_**MEOW!**_

Sakura awoke alerted by the sudden noises that disturbed her peaceful dream. What the hell? she thought. What is going on down there?

**I wouldn't really know unless you go down there and check and see who in the kitchen**

why would someone be in the kitchen unless-i know by gosh well no one breaking into my home!

**Bout' time sakura where have you been? Inner asked sarcastically**

ignoringg her inner sakura quietlytumblee out the bed with her kunai in hand. She tip toed out her room and out of no where there was a dark figure standing before her. She jump back her heart hammering in her chest hoping that this stranger wouldn't hear it

**WE ARE IN DEEP SHIT NOW**

I agree with you for the first time...

**WELL WHAT DO YOU SUPPOSE WE DO?**

Hold on lemme think...RUN!

**PEACE I'M OUT**

ugh she is so useless in this kind of situation...wait why am I running again?

I came to halt and perform a substitution jutsu and ran in a complete different direction trying to confuse my intruder...

"Nice try sweetie..." a rash voice whisper close to my ears before I could react darkness overcame me...

_**FLASHBACK ENDS**_

* * *

><p>well here I am now in the base that belong to the akatsuki who knew that living here with them could be so fun and somewhat very tiring?<p>

"Deidara sensei I want to eat some candy!" a happy energetic voice broke me from my

thoughts. Oh that? Thats cheerful orange lollipop is Tobi he is very sweet and sometime

annoying but hey he sure can brighten up a room you know what I mean and that yellow

peep thatDeidara he the one who like to blow just about anything up and always say yeah

or un in the end of his sentence.

"Shaddup why don't you yeah?" there I rest my case.

"hey deidara what got your panties in a bunch?" deep voice joked

I couldn't help giggle at that point that kisame, he may look mean and scary but its not the

look that matter its what the inside that count so he is like a brother I've never had.

"Hn"

did you just hear someone grunt?

I looked around the room and there I see a man with raven black hair sitting on the couch reading a new book.

I just wonder what he is reading most of the time

oh I forgot to mention his name sorry his name is Itachi yeah he one of the Uchia that

wiped out his entire clan but lefted his brother alive yeah that sasuke and now he with that snake of hell...Orochimaru.

Can't blame him right? Right?

"why fucking are you guys yelling about?" a white hair yelled

oh him?

This foul mouth over here is Hidan who is a jashin freak and immortal sadly you can't kill him if only you know how badly we want to kill him sigh...

oh and those two people over there who is sitting by the corner quietly talking to each other

that's Pein and Konan it seem they are brother and sister but I don't know whatever the fact is they sure are pretty close to each other.

"WHAT THE HELL? LOOK AT ALL THIS MESS OVER DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS IS GOING TO COST ME TO FIX ALL THIS SHIT?" a guy with those hot green eyes asked.

Haha I can't believe I almost forgot about him that that not his real name though just to let you know.

His real name is Kakuzu and he the money whore and financial keeper which mean he keep tabs on how much we spend he more likely call it wasting..weird I know.

Now that you know all these psychos and all there mess I have to put up with well guess what? I got a bigger problem on my plate.

I had called them here for a reason. I had to tell them all something knowing that this

problem gonna get bigger and bigger by the minute

I don't know what else I'm going to do...if I'm still alive...i hope...

Deidara and Kisame where still arguing.

"uh guys?" I said in a quiet voice but I didn't want to stress my self anymore than I already did.

Somehow Hidan ended yelling at Kisame because he said something about his jashin god...wow that nothing new

Oi kami how am I gonna do this? If there was an easy way

**There is no easy way you're gonna have to come out and say it**

yeah you are right

**Yeah I know**

than inner was gone well I'm going to try again.

"guys?" I ask with a little toned in my voice

the screaming and the arugering only got worse and worse until I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'M PREGNANT!"

everyone froze at there spot and looked at me strangely and I was getting nervous with all

the attention that I am now receiving.

Thankfully Leader Pein was the first one to speak.

"come again?" he asked

I took a breath " I'm preg-" I stopped midway feeling all nauseous inside I ran to the closest

bathroom and puke my stomach out.

The whole gangs was still in shocked and they all but Itachi flinched a little when I sat back

in the chair I was sitting before. "I'm pregnant" I finally said.

Than all the commotion began starting with Hidan

"WHAT THE HELL?"

than Deidara

"IT AIN'T MINE YEAH!"

than Kisame

"what you been doin—oh Itachi you dog!" he chuckle humorously

than Tobi

"OHHH! YAY SAKURA-CHAN HAVING A BABY YAY!"

than Itachi

"If it was mine I would've told you kisame you fool hn"

than Pein

"..."

than Konan

"Awah we're gonna have little akatsuki running around!"

finally Kakuzu

"I ain't paying jack. Period."

I was just about to lose my mind until Deidara came up to me and look at my flat stomach

"sooo un..who the baby daddy un ?"

* * *

><p><strong>WELP THIS HOW MUCH I GOT THIS FAR I DIDN'T LIKE IT BUT I TRIED TO MAKE IT GOOD AS I COULD AND THIS IS A CHAPTER STORY SO BE READY FOR WHAT'S ABOUT TO HAPPEN NEXT ONCE I UPDATE CHAPTER TWO LOL PLEASE RXR!<strong>

**:3**

**~MEWBERRY09**


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED ON THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT I'M SURPRISE SOME OF YOU FOUND OUT WHO THE

BABY DADDY WAS LOL I'M AMAZED WELL ON WITH THE SHOW!

KISAME: MEWBERRY08 DOES NOT OWN NARUTO BUT SHE DOES OWN THIS STORY...

MEWBERRY08:...WHO ASK YOU?

KISAME: NO ONE I JUST WANTED TO DO THE HONOR :)

MEWBERRY08:GROAN

* * *

><p>"Soooo un who the baby daddy un?" Deidara asked<p>

I looked up at him with wide eyes that mix with a little bit of shock.

"um I honestly don't know how to tell you this but..." Sakura stop at mid sentence and look at the members with a teary eyes.

"I'm sorry!"

after that she ran back to the bathroom to puke her stomach out again.

Everybody in the room was silent.

"Well we sure as well didn't know who was the fucking father of the damn kid...hehe yet" Hidan said breaking the silent.

Everybody turned to look at him. Kisame walked up to him and put an arm around his shoulder

"Exactly Hidan that why I'm putting you in charge of finding out who the baby daddy"

Hidan jump back further away from kisame. "What the hell?" he paced around the room

"NO Jashin-Sama wouldn't approve at all so no I won't do it!"

Deidara and Tobi were bickering about something again probably about the candy again.

Back in Sakura room she quietly played with her beautiful pink hair just twisting and twisting away.

Than came a soft knock at her door. "Go away!" she shouted but the door creaked open and in came Itachi.

Oh yeah Its Itachi the great Itachi just waltzed in my room after I told him to go away. People are seriously rude now a day I'm not joking.

"what do you want Itachi?" I muttered. He said nothing but continue to walk over to her and sat next to her on the bed. Sigh.

He sighed.

Did he just sigh? What the hell is that going to do?

"I knew it." he finally spoke. I turn to look at him more clearly and believe me I was completely confused at that moment.

He said he knew it. What is that suppose to mean?

**WELL IT COULD PROBABLY MEAN THAT EITHER HE KNEW YOU WERE PREGNANT OR HE WAS THE ONE THAT **

**KNOCKED YOU UP AND HE THE BABY DADDY **inner said

I thought I got rid of you long time ago

**NOPE IF YOU DID HOW COME I'M TALKING TO YOU RIGHT NOW? WELL MENTALLY**

…...good question

**YEAH I KNOW I'M SMART LIKE THAT**

stop lying to yourself you are no where near smart and I know

itachi is not the father...

**STOP LYING YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU WISH HE WAS THE BABY DADDY**

HE NOT THE FATHER!

**FINE FINE STOP YELLING ITS BAD FOR THE BABY...MY ****BABY...KAWAIII! WE ARE HAVING A BABY!**

Yeah I know right...

**DON'T FEEL SO DOWN**

after that inner left and I found that Itachi was looking deep into my eyes I started turning red of

embarrassment..

"sakura are you ok?" he ask omg he got the most beautiful eyes ever.

"yeah Itachi why you ask?" he chuckled oh my gosh the all bad ass Itachi laugh?

"What? So you assuming that you are the father of my baby Itachi?"

Itachi stop laughing and glared at me. Yay he back to normal.

"Sakura I knew you were pregnant from the start I could sense the baby chakra a little earlier than anybody can. Do you know who the baby father is?"

with that I just sigh in defeat its not fair that he knew like this I mean what the heck? Wait he said baby and not 'it' awww Itachi care about my bundle of joy awah!

"Well to be honest Itachi I don't know who the father of the baby."

Itachi stared at me with no emotion in his eyes wait I think I see a bit of disbelief.

"How can you not know who is the father of the baby Sakura? Who been fucking with?"

Itachi asked with a little harsh tone coming out of his mouth. Who would ever thought that Itachi could curse?

Why would he care about the baby father I mean it not his...well that what he say.

"hn" was all I could say oh great i'm starting to act like Itachi. Damn you Itachi.

"Why would you care Itachi?" I asked harshly

At that I found myself pressed back on the wall and Itachi was gently gripping me on the shoulder well I don't think I

should call it gentle his grip was kind of tight. Itachi mad why is Itachi mad?

"Sakura Haruno" he hissed in my face.

Oh he pissed.

"I care because I care for you and if I didn't I wouldn't be asking you about the baby would I? I wouldn't care to ask you

who the baby father is and I wouldn't ask you who the hell you been fucking with would I?"

I was scare. I was scare for me and my baby.

He was right I should care about my baby and other people such as Itachi who is trying to protect me.

I was ashame for my action.

"I'm sorry Itachi but all I remember is waking up with a hangover but thats all and after I promise my self that I wouldn't

drink so much anymore a few weeks ago that when I found out I was having morning sickness and that I was pregnant.

I'm sorry for not knowing who the father is!"

I was holding onto Itachi as if there was no tomarrow and Itachi wrapped his arm around me whispering comfort word to me.

We both sense another chakra rising close to us. We looked up and turn to see that it was Kisame.

Kisame was standing eyes wide and than he smile a mischievous smile.

"Oh Itachi you old dog I didn't know you had it in you" at that itachi ran out the room and chase Kisame using his sharingan.

Wow was all I could say is wow.

* * *

><p><strong>5 MONTHS PREGNANT<strong>

* * *

><p>Imagine walking around the the house five months with seven males and two females including me.<p>

My hormones is driving me crazy ugh so many hot guys in here.

It make me want to do things to them but I can't do it even if Kisame tease me about it and start stripping in front of me.

Gah!

Itachi and Kakuzu would join the fun, they would walk around the base with no shirt on omg did I tell you that they look amazing?

They look so hot I almost pass out if it wasn't for Hidan catching me all naked in his immortal glory.

Why are they torturing me?

The other day I was in the kitchen when Pein suddenly grabbed my shoulder and held me against the fridge oh kami you wouldn't believe what he did to me.

He was placing kisses all over my collarbone I knew for sure I was blushing blood red and that when I ran from the

kitchen to the bathroom trying to myself down with cold water.

When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Tobi sitting on the finishing the last piece of chocolate candy.

WHAT THE HELL?

I sulked to the living room and turn the T.V on and I felt someone sitting next to me and it was Deidara oh if he start some mess with today I will plum him to death.

Hours later I got bored so I got up off the couch or at least tried to

"Hey Deidara can you lend me hand please?" he looked at me as if I was crazy

"Sure yeah" and he gently pulled me up and looked at me very strangly.

I was trying to figure out why he was staring at me like that but I couldn't find nothing the matter.

He was making me nervous very nervous.

"Okay Deidara why are you looking at me like that its making me very nervous?" I finally asked breaking the silent.

Than all of the sudden Deidara put his ears next to my stomach and than

_Kick_

_kick_

_kick_

I gasp with joy I couldn't help but scream with happiness.

Tears rolling down my face and everyone stop what they were doing and ran to the living room to see what was going on.

"Sakura are you ok? Why'd you scream?" Kisame ask as he checked to see if I was hurt anywhere.

I giggled.

"I'm perfectly fine guys it just that my babies kick Deidara"

"Babies?" they all said in unison but Itachi.

Everyone came around to feel the babies kicking in Sakura stomach they were all amazed and awe as was I until something rotten had to come and ruined it.

"Wow look at you Sakura those little fuckers sure are making you fat!" Hidan said and laughed.

I froze in my spot as more tears start to fall "I'M NOT FAT!" and disappered to my room and cried.

"Hmpt what's wrong with her?" hidan asked no one in particular.

He froze when he felt someone shooting daggers at him and he turned to see the whole team glinting at him.

Kisame cracked his knuckles

Deidara got his clay ready

Konan got her Origami ready

Itachi sharigan was activated

Kakuzu was praying that he won't have to pay for anything

Tobi was hiding behind the couch

immortal or not Pein just want him to suffer with a lots of pain

Hidan was stuck in the corner.

"Oh fuck"

* * *

><p><strong>LOL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS BECAUSE I WAS HAVING A WRITER BLOCK ON THIS CHAPPTER YEAH I STAY UP HALF THE NIGHT TO GET THIS DONE. SOO PLEASE RXR!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FOR THE BABIES NAME SEND ME YOUR REQUEST IN THE REIVEWS AND THE GENDER <strong>

**SOOOO HERE YOUR CHOICES SINCE MY DANG POLL NOT WORKING :(**

**TWINS- BOY/GIRL**

**TWINS- GIRL/GIRL**

**TWINS- BOY/BOY**

**TRIPLETS- BOY/GIRL/GIRL**

**TRIPLETS-GIRL/GIRL/GIRL**

**TRIPLETS- BOY/BOY/BOY**

**ALRIGHT CAST YOUR VOTE NOW AND I WILL CHOOSE THE BEST THREE AND PUT THEM BACK FOR ANOTHER VOTING IN THE CHAPTER.**

**~MEWBERRY2008**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey just to let you know I have change my name to Rom3o ok? Yeah I had a good reason so anyway sooo since my birthday was yesterday (I feel old) lol i'm still a teenager lol any way since I got a new computer yay! I get to update faster! sooo here chapter 3 enjoy

* * *

><p>Hidan was stuck in the corner.<p>

"Oh Fuck"

Kisame POV

After we beat the living mess out of Hidan who was now tied upside down and glue stuck to the wall with a cloth tied around his

mouth. Thank you Kakuzu and Tobi. I was so worried about Sakura.

"Hmmm I wonder if should go check on her" I wonder out loud. I heard a muffle coming from Hidan.

"mfmt yuof mutfher wucker I bill fav yuof muffhin red I shmmm wo mason!" I just looked at him as if he was speaking like he got some sense.

"yeah man you know what you are most definitly right I should go talk her thank you for listening."

I said and walked to sakura room leaving the frantic Hidan all alone in the room by himself with nothing but the walls and furnitures to talk too.

"WUCK YUOF! Y RATE YUOF FALL!"

"whats that Hidan? Oh i'm sorry I don't seem to understand your language...What? Oh you bored oh don't worry I know who would keep you entertain...TOBI!" I pretend to feel sypathy for Hidan.

Tobi entered the room

"Yes Tobi heard you call for him"

"why I did Tobi hey why don't do me a favor huh?" I ask. A sly grin growing on my face as I watch Hidan eyes grow wide with disbelief.

Tobi jumped for joy as if it was the best favor in the whole wide world...

I left for sakura room and knocked. No anwser I cracked opened the door and I could not believed what I saw with my own two eyes...OH. MY. GOD.

* * *

><p>WITH TOBI...<p>

"And and the dog bark at the cat and and Oh! The cat started running from the dog who was chasing the cat and I was like Bad Dog you must not hurt kitty. Kitty didn't do nothing to you. And the dog started looking at me with his cute doggy eyes and Tobi couldn't deny its cuteness so I made the dog say sorry to the cat..."

Tobi went on and on and on and on about his day until an hour later he fell asleep on the couch and Hidan was happy to have peace for once after tobi nonsense.

He tried to break free from kakuzu hair which he did a very good job tying him up nice and tight. I should compliment him on the craftmanship next time he thought to himself. He fumbled with tied trying to untie himself and just little bit of this and that...Voila! i'm hair free hidan snicker to himself than went back to being serious

"If only I can get off this wall..." he wondered out loud

After 30 minute of trying to free his body off the wall hidan felt his hands and arms coming loose from the sticky goo. YES! than he felt his legs coming loose and than his back he forgotten that he was hung up side down and he was too weak since his head was filled up with most of his blood he fell facedown first than BOOM! His whole body was on the floor.

The thud of hidan body hitting the floor woke up Tobi from his pleasant dream. He rub the sleep from his eyes and saw that hidan was freed.

"What are you doing Hidan-san?" tobi asked.

Hidan frozed in his track "uh I can't use the fuckin' bathroom?"

Tobi looked at Hidan and hidan started getting antsy "OK HIDAN-SAN TOBI WILL LET YOU GO TO THE BATHROOM!" tobi said in his super hyper self.

Hidan ran from the living leaving the happy tobi watching t.v.

"HaHa! Sucker" I thought just as he was about to head to his room Itachi came out from the shadow and stalked over to hidan.

Hidan felt a chakra other than his own he turn a saw that Itachi was an inch closer to his face. "Fuck man what you doin?" hidan yelled

instead Itachi activate his sharigan. "Its a pity that Tobi didn't watch you well Hidan...now i'm going to have my fun with you."

Hidan eyes grew wide with fear. "What the fuck you want with me man?"

Itachi eyes start spinning "I want you to suffer 72 hours of pain"

* * *

><p><strong>WOW I FEEL BAD HIDAN NOW...HE SURE MESS UP BIG TIME<strong>

**ANYWAY LOL LIKE I SAID BEFORE YOU WILL NOT I REPEAT YOU WILL NOT GET CHAPTER FOUR UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS AND MORE VOTE FOR THE BABY OK WE GONNA START ALL OVER.**

**YOUR CHOICE:**

**TWINS OR TRIPLETS**

**GENDERS:**

**BOY/GIRL**

**ALL BOYS**

**ALL GIRLS**

**YOU CAN ALSO VOTE WHO YOU WANT THE BABY DADDY TO BE IN THE**

**REVIEWS YES I HAVE THE POLLS UP BUT IT KEPT SAYING POLL IS IN**

**DEMO MODE SO YOU CAN'T VOTE ON THE POLL I'M SORRY :( IF ANYONE KNOW HOW TO FIX IT PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW I WILL REWARD YOU A SMILEY FACE :) **

**ALRIGHT YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE FASTER YOU WILL GET YOUR STORY**

**GOOD DAY EVERYONE!**

**~ROM3O**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey hey hey! ROM3O is in the house! lol **

**before y'all read the story I just want to give a great big shout out to my all- time**

** reviewers who have always reviews my stories and these previous chapters of **

**'BABY DADDY DRAMA!' **

**Sukitakayoshi: extremely funny and always keep me on my toe lol check out her stories they are good and very funny. Thank you so much suki :D oh yeah Suki always review my stories and some time I wonder if suki ever go to sleep lol Keep reviewing' and writing those stories XD**

**Skylaz: make me very happy with the positive reviews...now I wonder where skylaz go?**

**moonlight_Meika: always reviewing :)**

**well that all now I really hope you enjoy this chapter and also thank you for the**

** vote so you better be ready for the final round...mwhahahahahaahahahaha!**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap<strong>

Itachi got closer to Hidan "I want you to suffer 72 hours of pain"...

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

I cried I my room feeling so oh whats the word? Oh yeah Fat!

Maybe Hidan is right my little babies are making me fat. No!

I mustn't listen to whatever come out of that jackass mouth.

He not the father of my babies! No way will he ever be the father of my babies.

'**Thats right Sakura! Preach sister preach! whoooo!'**

**'**Yeah! I'm not going to let donkey face bring me down with whatever words he throws at

me. I will stay strong! Why? Cause I am strong! Milk make me strong! My babies will be strong! I am-"

'**SAKURA! CALM DOWN! Its ok...its ok..' **inner said to the crazed sakura

'I am calm. I am calm. I am calm. Ok, its all cool.' sakura chanted to herself feeling her self free from the sudden rage she blamed it all on the hormones.

'**you back soul sister?' **inner asked.

'yeah' I replied

'**you sure?'** inner asked again for the second time.

She wanted to be sure that Sakura was calm. Sakura nodded mentally.

She knew too much stress to could harm the babies. She smiled and stared at her stomach absentmindedly. My babies she thought to herself.

A sudden knock on the door broke from her sense and a little tiny wad of fire started grow from the side. If its Hidan I swear I will beat him into next week.

"If its Hidan get the hell away from my door!" I yelled than there was silence in the air and by my door. Ah! Music to my ears. I smiled quietly.

I got up to my closet that when I saw a dark shadow moving from the corner of my eyes.

"What the hell?" I yelled and next thing I know Zetsu body was spread out on top of me in a protective way.

I didn't know what the heck happen but, my books were scattered everywhere on the floors and my scrolls was hanging off of his er shell.

Is that what you call it? A shell? It sure look like a shell to me. Jeez I need to know Zetsu more.

'**you know Sakura it may look like he in a protective position because you are**

** underneath him but, uh if someone saw lets say from the door or that wall over**

** there it will most definitely look like y'all about to fuck each other. It doesn't look**

** to bad. Hey! This a perfect angle he look like he's kissing you!'**

** (**A/N: remember in chapter 3 when Kisame peek in Sakura room? Yeah they didn't know he was there because he hide his chakra. Poor Kisame lol)

'look like he what inner?' I freaked out at that point but I didn't move or anything.

Inner was laughing her head off than she disappeared.

We just stood there for a moment staring at each other. Than my damn hormones kick in.

Zetsu eyes was so beautiful. Oh why didn't see this before?

Zetsu just looked at me emotionless but I felt something moved on my thigh. What the hell? It took my brain awhile but it sure took my body a few second before it reacted.

I kissed Zetsu with all of my might. Oh kami my body is moving on it's own!

Omg help me- Zetsu reacted but it only lasted for a few second.

He kissed me back with such force it made my mouth open and man was I into it.

"Wait Sakura we shouldn't **we should** do this **on the floor"** Zetsu's spoke between each kisses.

I didn't want to listen but white Zetsu was right so was black Zetsu.

Too many decision. Must. Not. Stop. "Zetsu" I whined.

"please I want you so badly please I want to get rid of this feeling. Will you help me?" I whispered in his ears.

'Sakura as much as I want to it still not right **shut up** we still don't know **why would we ****want to know now?** Who the father is" he whispered.

Sakura looked at him with disbelief but she smirked. An evil smirked.

"what if its yours?" she asked. Zetsu looked up at her this time black Zetsu didn't say anything.

"If they were mine I wouldn't be telling you what we are doing is wrong." he sure got a point. So I did what I would never do before.

"you sure about that Zetsu baby?" I stripped from my clothes in front of him and dragged him to my bed.

"oh **my **_**damn" (**_A/N: white Zetsu than black Zetsu than both Zetsu bold and italicized)

* * *

><p>Somewhere around the base...<p>

A scream broke out from the interrogation room no one knew who it belong to until Hidan quickly running to his room. Now this little incident happen what? 3 days ago.

Yeah it was pretty rough but Tobi was doing good. He baked a cake for the shower.

It was designed like a cherry blossom it actually looked good too. Who knew Tobi had it in himself acting childish and all amazing.

Even Deidara was impress yet he used his anger to hide it. Will he ever learn? I honestly doubt it. He planned on making a cribs out of clay but Kakuzu wouldn't even let him.

"Why won't you let me make the cribs yeah?" Deidara asked steams blowing out of his ears well mentally.

Kakuzu looked at the blonde as if he really was stupid sometime he even wonder if his mother dropped him on his head...no wait that was for Tobi. Never mind.

Anyway Kakuzu explain to the blonde for the 25th time. "Listen Barbie" he grabbed Deidara by his hair. " One! Its an explosive clay. Two! We don't know how many kids she having. And Three! Don't you get me started on the getting the crib from some expensive ass saler!" at that he threw Deidara across the empty room but not hard enough because he doesn't want to have to pay for anything.

Deidara got up and dust himself before he could say anything Konan came in the room and threw a magazine at him. "Ow! What was that for un?" he whined.

"Kakuzu and Deiadra I want you to buy the things that are circled in that book ok? I don't care what you say Pein has already agreed to it. Oh, I already totaled the amount so its on the back cover ok? Also Deidara could you paint the walls lavender and white please? Thank you, you are a sweetheart. Have fun!"

after that she left to who know where. "man is she bossy un" deidara said to no one in particular. He waited for Kakuzu to say something but he frozen. The great fearless Kakuzu frozen? Hahaha it probably the total cost of the things Konan pick out.

" hey man you alright un?" he looked at me and back and the book which was a baby catalog. I took it from his hand and looked at through the pages. Dang she almost circle at least 100 items!

I was surprise at the amount she ask for us to order so I gotten a bit worried about the total cost. I turn to the back of the book and I felt stiff as a board. We were quiet for awhile so I decided speak.

"please tell me you have $50,679.88 in your secret stash." I looked at Kakuzu he was paled as I was.

Oh boy. There was one choice.

* * *

><p>God know where they are...<p>

"alright I want yer ta give me all the dolla's ya got yer hear me? Hurry it up! Hurry it up!"

My name is Deidara and I am acting as drug dealer bank robber and this beard and whatever this language I'm speaking in is so damn annoying.

How come Kakuzu get to stand guard while I have to point a plastic real looking gun at a banker? I mean come on we are Akatsuki for goodness sake.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW THAT WAS JUST WOW BUT I'M PRETTY SURE KAKUZU HAD OH WELL NOT WITH ALL THE DAMAGE AFTER HIDAN CAUSE FROM HIS 3 DAYS INCIDENTENT WITH ITACHI. HMMMM HEY ITACHI WHAT WAS THAT FOR?<strong>

**Itachi: Hn**

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS. **

**HERE IS THE FINAL VOTING REMEMBER DO NOT KILL ME OK?**

**FATHERS:**

**HIDAN**

**ZETZU**

**GENDERS:**

**BOY/GIRLS**

**ALL GIRLS**

**SETS:**

**TWINS**

**SO REVIEW ME YOUR VOTE AND YOUR OPINIONS FOR THIS CHAPTER I WILL NOT POST CHAPTER FIVE UNTIL THE VOTE IS IN AND MORE REVIEW COME IN. I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER CAUSE I KNOW I DID ENJOY WRITING IT. **

**~ROM3O**


	5. Chapter 5

OMG I WANT TO THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS AND ALL AND YOUR PATIENCE LOL YEAH... WELL ENJOY CHAPTER FIVE AND I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT SAKURA IS SEVEN MONTH. :)

* * *

><p>AT THE SHOWER...OH HELL...<p>

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HIDAN YEAH?" Deidara yelled at Hidan who was licking some part of the cake while Tobi went to put his present away.<p>

"WHAT? I'M FUCKING STARVING OVER HERE AND THIS IS ALL THE SWEET I SEE IN THIS ROOM YOU DUMB BLONDE!" he shouted taking another whisk of frosting off the cake and left as soon Tobi came in the room looking hyper as ever.

"Who ate my cake?" he whined everybody started bickering until Sakura came in and every one looked at her.

"what?" she asked rubbing her swollen tummy absentmindedly. She looked to see if was wearing her clothes wrong. Why are they looking at me like that?

Than she notice that she was holding a folder in her hand. Oh I see now.

"well lets get this thing over with huh?" she said and everyone sat down talking about the babies name and the gender.

"hey why are we here? I mean are girls the only who suppose to come to baby shower?" Kisame asked.

Konan had this evil grin growing on her face " You know what Kisame you are right. Girls are only allow to the baby shower so I got an idea."

* * *

><p>After 30 minute of Konan plan...<p>

* * *

><p>"I hate you now and forever Kisame" Itachi said. He was wearing a mini skirt and a red tank top whilst Kisame was wearing pants and I 3 Hello Kitty shirt.<p>

"What? Why? Just cause you are wearing a skirt and I'm wearing this fucking Hello Kitty t-shirt! You should be happy and I should be the one hating you like OHMIGAWD!"

"...you're gay" itachi said

"I AM NOT!" Kisame bellowed

"Dude shut the fucking hell up you are so fucking loud!" Hidan yelled. You could tell that he was annoyed by his tiny tight denim short.

He kept getting a wedgie and he was uncomfortable. He wore an fish net covering with a shirt that has six ripped hole in the front.

"You and your big mouth Kisame!" he yelled again trying to pull the short that rode up every time he walk. You could tell that he has an small butt.

Kakuzu was normal I mean he didn't have to wear the cloths Konan picked out. I guess he was special.

Tobi was the same as well but he prefer to wear the pretty orange sundress he found with sandals. He seem to have fun dancing in it. Oh god.

Deidara didn't want to come out of his room but he was drag out by Kisame. What you know? He really does look like a girl with the sundress he worn with the pretty flowers dancing on it and it matches his hair.

"AWW Deidara sempei look pretty like Tobi!" Tobi squealed. Deidara face was bloody red but he said nothing.

Zetsu was wearing his uniform so he was cool and enjoying the view.

Pein had nothing to do with this so he stayed silent but you could tell he was laughing on the inside.

"Guys in this folder is the result and this result will tell me who the father of my babies."

Sakura said after we finish eating and opening the present. I will have to tell you so far the best present I've ever had was seeing the babies room.

Oh it was so beautiful the wall was painted with art that was breathtaking. Now I see why Deidara say art is a bang. It truly is. Tobi made me a awe inspiring cake. It was amazing and delicious!

Konan and Pein got my babies a lot of clothes of course Konan picked it out but Pein he was force to come along. Hidan gave me a hug.

Itachi gave me two huge teddy bears for my babies to play with and two kunai sets for my babies when the get older to start training.

Zetsu gave me two rare roses for the children. He said they wouldn't wilt or die as long their chakra is still flowing within them. That was a very nice gift and he even made them into a necklace.

They all had made me very happy and I was emotional but I knew they were eager to know who the father was.

I clear my throat for the last time yes I was nervous as hell

Itachi has his arm over my shoulder. I gave him a small smile.

"all right drum roll please" I said Kisame start making dramatic noise. "The father of my Twins son and daughter is..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I know how much y'all want to know who the father is but something in my spirit is telling me to post it in chapter six so ummm don't kill me...please...<strong>

**~ROM3O**


	6. Chapter 6

***come out from hiding with my hand sticking up in the air* Alright! Alright! I confess! I did it! I did it! you happy? Now get that dang light away from me what you trying to do blind me? Wait...what did I do again? Oh yeah I finally update 'Baby Daddy Drama!' chapter six! omg how cool is that? Very cool lol I bet y'all want to know who the baby daddy of the twins eh? Eh? Eh? I just want to say for those who cuss me out, yelled at me, point a gun at me, Etc. Well, I don't know if I really deserve all that because after all the good chapter I wrote and update for you this is how I get treated? Come on wheres the love people? Lol i'm only joking lol be prepared to know who the daddy is while I go back to my hideout.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>previously on Baby Daddy Drama:<strong>

"Drum roll please." Sakura said. Kisame started making a noise.

"The father of my twin son and daughter is..."

* * *

><p>Itachi POV:<p>

Alright. This is it. The moment of truth, we finally get to know who the babies father. Why am I acting like this? I sound like an idiot. Hn.

I could sense how nervous Sakura was. Ah so she decided to open the folder with the rest of us.

I didn 't want her to feel that way. I put my arm around her shoulder.

She looked up at me with a small smile. That what I needed to see. She make me proud. Hmmmm I can't help but think that something going to pop up here.

Hn.

* * *

><p>Kisame POV<p>

I was gargling on my water. Man doing a drum roll sure can mess up your vocal cord.

I will never ever do that again even if Sakura beg me to. Oh! She going to tell us who the father.

I honestly can't wait! something going to blow off up in here haha I can feel it!

I turned to look at Itachi who was looking ridiculously hot in his girlish outfit. I felt myself blush at the thought of doing something to him.

I quickly shook it off. Dang that was awkward for real. Maybe he is right. Maybe I am gay!

I fear at the thought of kissing Itachi. I quietly shudder oh well he a weasel I laugh at my thought. I caught Sakura taking the result out of the folder. Oh! I better win this bet!

* * *

><p>Kakuzu POV<p>

I couldn't believe what the guys were wearing oh wait yes I do! I had to hide my laughter inside so I can remain cool and collected. Hidan look like a banshee good god.

It was already frustrating to have him as my partner but now him looking like a Banshee is not enough? Trust me its enough than not having to hear him complain all the time.

I sat in one of the chair by the wall happy to see Sakura face when she walked out of the nursery. It made me all warm inside. What the hell did I just say?

Its good to see Sakura smiling and everything. I focus back on Sakura she was getting ready to tell us who the father of her babies. I can't wait to see who would be payin' up.

* * *

><p>Deidara Pov<p>

…...i will have you to know that since I feel very violated at this moment. I just can't wait for this shower to be over yeah!

**(A/N: Dei is too mad to focus on Sakura revealing the father of her babies :) )**

* * *

><p>Konan POV<p>

I was laughing my head off when I saw the boys minus Kakuzu and Pein coming in the room where the shower was held at in girls clothes. Damn I'm so good.

I should take pictures yeah. I walked in with Sakura to the nursery OMG IT'S SO FRICKING CUTE!

I was very happy when Sakura told me she loved it. I gave her a hug and helped her walk back to the shower.

A few minute later she was getting ready to reveal us who the father of her babies heh I was ready to kick his ass.

* * *

><p>Pein POV<p>

It stun me to have to see my male members dress as girls. Oh well its their fault for opening their mouth should've kept it close. Hn. I wonder who the father is...

**(A/N: Pein doesn't say much but he wonder way too much -_- )**

* * *

><p>Zetzu POV<p>

She was so beautiful. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I mean look at the way she move and talk and oh she got me that night.

I could tell that she really love the necklace I made for the her children. I love to see her smile.

**(A/N: sorry I know you are tired of seeing this dang A/N so am I but I don't want to get you guys confuse ok? This POV is white Zetzu and Black Zetzu was being well lustic if you know what I mean ;) )**

I watch as she pull the result out of the folder and she glanced at me but I nodded my head for her to continue. Yes I'm scare to not only about the result the feeling of something bad going to happen.

* * *

><p>Tobi POV<p>

I can't believe Hidan ate my cake! Sakura-chan was suppose to get them first that meanie! huh? Whats with the tension in the air? Why do I feel worried? I looked at Sakura. It can't be...I hope not.

* * *

><p>Unknown POV<p>

I was going through paperwork. Until my computer went off. I check to see what was going on and than I discover the most terrifying thing. This not right! This not right!

I put on my PPE and ran as quickly as I could.

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

I was in the middle of pulling the result out of the folder until Jenny came in. I didn't tell you about her?

I thought I did well this is Jenny, my mednin, she is going to help me with all the things I needed help when the twins are born.

I though she came to surprises me by coming to the shower but the look on her face didn't say it. It was the look of pain and fear. I was scare.

I was holding onto my belly protecting my twins. What is wrong? I started to cry hysterically.

Jenny pull me up into an warm embrace. " Jenny" I stuttered. Everyone in the room shot up from their chairs looking terrified. "Whats going on?" I let go of her and held her hand. She looked up at me an sigh.

"There something wrong with the babies Sakura darling they are dying. Come. I must examined you quick. There's must be a way."

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE COUTINUE...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>WOW...THAT SUCK...I HOPE THE TWINS WILL MAKE IT...NOW I'M SAD...I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW.<strong>

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! :)**

**~ROM3O**


	7. Chapter 7

**Y'all know you love me :) lol on with the show shall we?**

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura POV<strong>

everything was happening to fast. I couldn't see straight. I couldn't stand straight. It was just a blur. I remember yelling and the screaming. I remember Itachi telling me to hold on.

Why?

Why did he want me to hold on? Hold on to what?

What is going on? The next thing I know I was falling into complete darkness.

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

….

..

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

"Do you think she will be ok?" a voice asked.

_BEEP_.

"I don't know it been three days Kisame." another voice answer. Wait, so the first voice is Kisame. Oh yes I remember him.

'Kisame! I'm awake! I'm right here! Kisame!"

Kisame didn't even turn. He looked torn. What the hell is going on? Oh wait that's Jenny!

'Hey Jenny can you hear me?' she didn't even response either.

"Will she ever wake up Deidara-sempei?" the boy in the orange mask asked.

Tobi. I looked at Deidara who looked so sad and tears?

Deidara never cries never. "I don't know Tobi un!" he all but yelled.

He slid down to the floor trying to hold his sob. "I don't know un"

Everyone was looking at Deidara and Tobi who was comforting him. For once Deidara never push him away. Everyone I knew were so sad and angry but why?

Than I suddenly remember my babies dying. I look at my now flat stomach. My babies. Where are my babies?

I look everywhere well where am I exactly? I turn to my right and flinch at the sight.

I saw myself laying in a bed with tubes all over me. What really happen?

'Stop playing right now! I know you all can hear me! Stop playing! Tell me what happen! Where are my babies?'

I knew I was on the floor crying. I just want to know how I got myself and my children into this mess.

What did I do wrong? Are my babies alive or dead? They can't be! no. No. NO!

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and I saw him. Zetzu.

"What are" Zetzu cut me off. I felt his lips on mine.

I wanted to kiss him back but he slowly backed away.

"You take care of the twins. Yes they are perfectly healthy and beautiful. He should should be very proud."

Who?

"Sakura you are a great woman and a great mother. Remember to give those necklace to them. I love you always and forever. Goodbye my cherry blossom." at that he was backing away from me.

I didn't want to lose him so I tried to run after him. 'Wait! Zetzu! who is the father? Why are you leaving? Zetzu!"

he turned he head and smiled "Hidan"

At bright light blinded me and I opened my eyes. My vision slowly becoming cleared.

Itachi was the first to see me awake.

"Sakura you're awake."

* * *

><p>…<strong>...Omg does this make you want to cry? I cried. Man<strong>

**What happen to Zetzu?**

**The twins are ok! :)**

**CONGRAT TO ALL WHO VOTED FOR HIDAN TO BE THE DADDY YET I WANTED IT TO BE ZETZU SO BOOHOO.**

**I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND REFVIEW I NEED TO GET UP TO 48 REIVEWS :)**

**~ROM3O**


	8. Author Note :

**Hey whats up my fans?**

**well I just want to let you all know that I have a new poll up on my profile **

**'Should Zetzu be alive in Baby Daddy Drama? Or something like that. My memory are not very good lol but feel free to check it out and vote!**

**Be prepare for Hidan reaction when he learn that he the father of the healthy twins and feel free to put up names for the twins in your reviews and I will choose the best and we will have another vote on them ok?**

**I hope you are ready for Chapter 8 cause it about to get hot!**

**~ ROM3O**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay last week for those who didn't know I was grounded but hey like I promise here is chapter 9 hmmm the story is almost over... that make me sad.**

**(Ok I was grounded longer than I thought sheesh!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Recap:<strong>

Itachi was the first to see me awake. "Sakura you're awake"

* * *

><p>I look around in the small room everyone was crowded around me except for him. Zetzu. I open my mouth but Itachi cut me off.<p>

"Zetzu gave half of his life to save the twins, they are perfectly healthy Jenny is now taking care of them.

If you want you could see him since you are awake. He is in a another room. We are just waiting for him to wake up."

he looked at me with concern filling in his eyes.

I remember what Zetzsu told me in a dream. Is that what I should call it? A dream? I got out of my bed in silence and follow Itachi to Zetzu room.

We were walking down the long hallway kisame following us from behind. He stayed silent for some reason and it was starting to drive me mad.

I took a sharp turn around and came face to face with Kisame. "What is going on with you?" I yelled. He just stood there not saying anything. He turned his head away and look down to the ground.

I huffed at him and went back following Itachi. I don't know why I snapped at him like that. I should apologize to him afterward.

We stop at a white door it seem like forever but I took a breath and push the door opened and there I saw him, Zetzu, lying on the bed lifeless.

I never thought I would see him with all these tubes attach to him. I walk over to his bed and gently took his hand. It felt so cold and hard. I didn't know Itachi and Kisame left the room but I didn't care.

I tried to hold back the tears but soon I failed. I cried and cried. I wanted him to come back. I wanted him to be with me. I love him.

"Oh Zetzu" I could barely get any words out. "I know what you did. I know that you save our children but, why did you chose Hidan when they are yours? I don't understand. Zetzu please wake up. Please!"

I cried onto his hard chest. I didn't care if I get a headache from crying I just wanted him to wake up.

Open your eyes dammit Zetzu!

Please for me.

I felt an arm wrapped around me. "Sakura" I look up and saw Zetzu looking at me with a small smile. I was about to say something but he cut me off

"I want our children to live a wonderful life here with their amazing mother and a father but I won't be able to be there for them in body but by the mind and soul.

Hidan will take my place because I know he make a good replacement as their father not their biological father because he will never change that.

I love you Sakura why? Cause you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met and you gave me the most wonderful gift and it made me the luckiest man who ever lived and died.

Two healthy and beautiful children they should live long to inherit the legency of their mother and father. Thank you Sakura, my Cherry blossom, Keep Hidan out of trouble and raise our children to be well and strong."

He pulled me down for a last kiss and he smiled once again slowly closing his eyes than his body went limp.

I was frozen. Tears falling uncontrollably.

I didn't care if my voice was heard throughout the base. I let it all out.

Releasing all the agonizing pain and sadness for my lost love.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMEWHERE IN THE BASE...<strong>

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting down waiting for Sakura to come back but instead they heard a loud painful cry echoing around the base.<p>

They all knew what it meant.

They couldn't save him, he was holding on for Sakura.

Deidara punched the wall so hard leaving a huge hole in it.

Kakuzu didn't care at the moment.

Tobi was quiet which was very rare.

Everyone else they were silent.

"Hidan"

Hidan flinched at the sound of Itachi calling his name everyone looked at him.

"yeah?" he stammered.

Itachi took a step closer making Hidan taking a step back. Hidan was starting to freak out.

"Why are you looking at me like that Itachi?" he quietly asked.

Itachi looked deep into his eyes yet his Sharigan was activated so he spoke in a dangerous tone that would make you want to die right at this moment.

"Hidan, if you ever put Sakura and Azashi and Mizuki in any danger you will be responsible for it, no, I will kill you with no mercy given is that understood?"

Hidan was paler than a ghost but he nodded his head as his answer.

Itachi and everyone left the room but Kisame.

Kisame just looked at Hidan in a funny way and than laugh. His laugh caused Hidan to jump from his shock.

"What the fuck just happen?" he asked. Kisame all but smile his toothy smile. He leaned forward and said still smiling

"You're playing the Dangerous game" he left the room laughing evilly leaving Hidan by himself alone with his fears.

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<strong>

** I WANT TO THANK TORI FOR THE TWINS NAME AZASHI FOR THE BOY AND MIZUKI FOR THE GIRL! ITS CUTE :)**

** NOW I KNOW Y'ALL MUST BE MAD AT ME STILL FOR THE LATE NOTICE AND ALL I HAVE NO EXCUSE OH WAIT I WAS**

** GROUNDED SO NOW THAT SCHOOL IS STARTING SOON I WILL TRY TO UPDATE TWO TIMES A WEEK.**

** CHAPTER TEN IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY SO IF HAVE ANY IDEA FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER INBOX ME.**

** IF YOU WANT TO COMMENT ON THIS CHAPTER OR MAYBE BEG ME TO WRITE A SEQUAL YOU CAN DO SO BY CLICKING**

** THE REVIEW BUTTON. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY!**

**~ROM3O**


End file.
